Two hunters in smallville
by johnnymcallister2000
Summary: Dean and Sam travel to Smallville when they learn of it's Paranormal activity. And guess what they find? Vampires and a certain guy named Clark Kent. please read and review thanks. No couple parings yet.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and Smallville are owned by CW. Smallville set in season seven. Supernatural set in season three. Enjoy. This is my first story in two years. Hope you like it.

Megan sat back in a lonely bar on a Saturday night in Smallville. Of course there was nothing really to do. She was seventeen and her mother just moved here from New York. It was really a stressful time for Megan though. Leaving all her friends. Her boyfriend she had to leave behind. All because her mother got hired by the Luthor's. "Damn Travesty" Megan said leaning back in her booth.

"What Travesty?" Lana Lang asked walking up to her. The owner and one of the only employers in the establishment. Now Megan had nothing against Lana at all. But Megan was considered popular like Lana was. So she was kind of surprised that she came up too her.

"Moving from New York to this boring little town where nothing happens" Megan said in a Sarcastic tone. Lana had to laugh at that.

"Trust me. A lot of stuff has happened here. Just not in the papers " She said quietly to herself and served her the coffee she ordered. "Your the new student right? Megan isn't it? I'm Lana. If you would like I could introduce you to some people?" She asked sitting down by her on the booth. "Maybe meet somebody? She asked

"I have a boyfriend" She snapped suddenly and then looked at her. A guilt washed over her. remember shes trying to be nice Megan thought to herself and looked at Lana." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Its just. Moving and everything. Its really hard on me and My boyfriend back home. My mom said its only Temporarily until the Luthor's can get us working at a company back at New York." When ever that is going to be Megan muttered. Lana looked at her with a surprise.

"Your mom works for Lex Corp?" She asked. Ever since she got a divorce from Lex and Faked her death. She was trying to avoid him. She was fearful of this girl and her family. She wanted to stop Lex from hurting anybody else. "Listen I don't know if your mother should do business with the Luthor's. They shouldn't be trusted." Lana said and then looked at Megan." Look if you want I can try and ask if he can help you guys if you don't like living here? But if you want to take up on my offer. I will meet you after work around Eleven outside? "Lana asked and Megan lit up some.

"Yeah sure. That would be great thank you very much" She told Lana and she thought that living here may not be such a bad idea. OK of course she had gotten looks from guys since arriving here. And have met a couple of nice people. But she didn't feel like she knew anybody. She didn't have a connection. She sighed and leaned back in her booth drinking her coffee. 'maybe I should try turning lesbian' She said amusing herself at the thought. There is something her mother would never forgive her for. Its not like she hasn't thought about it before. And the way her love life with guys is going right now. She might just try it. Paying for the coffee she walked up to Lana and smiled at her." I made up my mind. I will meet you afterwords. Thanks so much Lana right?" Megan asked her

"Yes. Lana. And thats great. I will see you then." She said to the teen and Megan hugged her. Lana felt surprised by this but hugged her back.

"Thanks I needed this" Megan told her and walked outside. Lana walked back to the counter and started to close down. It was just now getting to eleven and she knew that Megan would be wanting to hang out. She seemed like a nice girl. Nothing creepy about her yet. But things could change in Smallville like that. After closing up the Talon she looked around the entrance for Megan and she couldn't find her.

Just then a pick up truck pulled up and Lana was happy to see the face coming out of it. She forgot that she asked Clark to come and pick her up. She walked over to her now boyfriend and hugged him tightly. She was also glad that she finally knew his secret as well. But lately thanks to Lex its been strained once again.

"Hey I hope you don't mind. But I met a new friend. I told her that Me and you can help her meet some new people" Lana said to him

"Yeah sounds great to me. Where is she anyways?" Clark asked her and Lana then looked around.

"Good question Maybe she is running late?" She asked him, Clark smiled at her as he kissed her lips again. It was great to be back in her arms. Just then they heard a scream. Sitting up they ran to the area were the scream was. Lana feared for the worst. When she turned down the Alley way She screamed in Terror. She found Megan's body on the ground draped in blood. Clark quickly put his arms around Lana.

"Call 911 right now" Clark said looking down at the body of the dead girl.

* * *

"Thanks" Dean Winchester said to Lana as he got the drinks from the counter. It had been a couple of days since the murder and everything of course was back to normal. Lana was still a bit shaken up by the whole thing but she had to continue to work. Dean bought the tables back to where his Brother Sam Winchester was sitting at looking over the information as always. Dean had managed to get a tip from Rufus that Smallville was a hot place for Paranormal stuff. "So Mr. Librarian what did you find?" Dean asked sitting down. "You will love the smoothies here."

"No thanks. Anyways I found out that a lot of stuff has been happening in Smallville for the past fifteen years. Ever since a meter shower hit back in the late Nineteen eighties" Sam said looking at his laptop

"Yeah I remember seeing something about that on the news when I was a kid. Dad was busy here that Summer." Dean said drinking his smoothie

"Yeah and get this. There are five people in the past four years that have been involved in most of the cases. Most recognizable figure is Lex Luthor" Sam said. Dean began to make sucking sounds on his smoothie. "I hope you get a brain freeze" Sam said

"So what does Lex Luthor the richest kid in America have to do with these weird stuff?" Dean asked

"Well he does run Lex Corp. Or in line for it anyways. And his father is missing." Sam said and Dean looked up at him

"Do you think he killed him? Like in a soap opera?" Dean asked

"He did have a motive. But I don't think a son would kill his own father." Sam said getting back to the case they were on. Anyways the girl found a few days ago. Was dried up and drained of her blood. She just moved here from New York. And get this. The person who found him.

Lex Luthor? Dean asked

"Nope. But close. Ms. Lana Luthor. Ex wife of Lex" Sam said pointing to Lana behind the counter.

"Dude don't point" Dean said. "That doesn't mean that she did it" Dean said looking at him.

"True. I don't think she did. Something else did" Sam said handing Dean his research papers. "There has been these kind of cases dating back before the shower. Some even go into the eighteen hundreds." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked him looking over at the information.

"And who do you know that have been alive since the eighteen hundreds? And can drink blood? " Sam asked and Dean groaned.

"God I hate Vampires. Alright so how do we find our Lestat?" Dean asked

"Ask around" Sam said simply and watched as Dean chugged on the last of the smoothie and Sam shook his head. "Your in incredible you know that?" Sam said and Dean smiled at him.

"Yes I know" Dean said and Lana brought them there tickets.

"I hope you enjoyed your drinks. That would be ten bucks" She said and Dean looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Um you have a milk thing on your lip" She said and Sam started laughing.

"Yes I knew that." Dean told her getting a napkin.

"Um are you guys here about Megan?" Lana asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes that's right. Special agent Morrison and Cooper with the FBI." Sam and Dean showed her there badges. Dean went into character.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the girl? I mean how she acted? Did she act like anybody was following her that night?" Dean asked

"Not really. She was upset about moving with her mom. But that is normal for a teenage girl you know?" She told him and she heard her name call out."I'm sorry I got to go. Good luck with your case. Ill be here if you need anything else" Lana said and Dean smiled looking at her as she left.

"I defiantly would like to ask more questions" Dean said and Sam shakes his head.

"Oh get this though. One of those people often surround the case? Clark Kent. He was on the football team in high school. And is currently dating Lana." Sam said.

"You want to check him out?" Dean asked

"He's almost involved in every case that's in smallville. He lives on a farm outside of town." Sam said paying for the drinks and getting up from the table.

"Alright lets go" Dean said and he looked at Sam still sitting down. "You know when I say go I mean get up and lets go" Dean said

"I cant" Sam said noticing he was stuck.

"What do you mean you cant?" Dean asked trying not to laugh

"I'm itching" Sam said as he got up doing a little dance. Dean started laughing. "You didn't?" Sam asked and Dean showed him the itching powder.

"Sure did. Round one" Dean said laughing more as he paid the money to Lana.

"Your a jerk Dean." Sam yelled across the room and Dean raised his hand in victory.

"Yes I know" Dean started t walking out of the Talon. Sam grabbed the information not before dropping something. While walking out still itching, causing stares and laughter. Lana noticed the dropped picture and walked over to it.

"Hey you forgot-" She then noticed Clark's face and got worried. She ran over to her cell phone and called him. "Clark. Hey just letting you know that Some FBI guys are here and there looking for you. Maybe even Kara. I dont know if its about the crystal or not. Yeah be careful. Love you" She said hanging up.

Authors note: What do you think? Please read and review. I haven't done a story in a long time.


End file.
